Changes in A Supra/ Devil in a Nissan
by Shorty808
Summary: **COMPLETE**J has gotten in with Toretto & his Team. What happens when Jared, a guy from her past comes back and stirs things up??*Sorri 4 the crappy summary but plz R
1. They Meet Again

A/N: I don't own any except for J, Jared & Jordyn! 

BG: J was 14 the last time she saw Jared, back then she was a normal girl, into cars, boys and being Christian.What will happen when they meet again after 6 years?? 

240SX= J   
300SX= Letty   


* * *

  
Mia leans over the counter flipping through a magazine.She looks up when she hear's cars pull into the parking lot knowing the team had arrived. 

--Cut To--   
Volkswagon Jetta   
--Cut To--   
Nissan Maxima   
--Cut To--   
Nissan Skyline   
--Cut To--   
Nissan 300 SX   
--Cut To--   
Nissan 240 SX 

Each car has "Dominic Toretto" along the bottom of the door and it is very clear that these are racing cars.   
After the cops tried to take them down, the team went to Mexico, while Brian cleared there names and turned in his badge.Shortly after they came back, Jordyn, Jesse's ex came back, bringing with her a tough bitch(her & Letty got close quick) called J.   
--Cut To--   
Jesse: (getting out of his car)   
--Cut To--   
Vince:(popping the hood of his car)   
--Cut To--   
Leon:(walking to Vince's car)   
--Cut To--   
Black boots w/ flames on the top,leather pants, black tank top   
Letty's face   
--Cut To--   
Black heeled boots w/ flames on the sides going up, baggy black jeans, dark green thong straps, naval ring,dark purple tank top   
J's face 

They crowd around Vince's car trying to figure out what the loud BANG was. 

Je: You blew your tank,man.   
J:(smirks) I told you it was tank.   
Ly:(pulls out a wad of cash,placing it in her hands)   
V: You bet on my car?   
Ly: Damn straight. 

L: hmm...   
J: What are you hmmm-ing about? 

Leon flicks his head to the Black Supra parked across the street.They all turn to look at it before Vince turns back to Toretto's Market.Mia is still flipping through her magazine,Dom and someone are in the back office and a guy is sitting eating a sandwhich. Following Vince, they all walk in. 

M: Hey guyz   
Je: How ya doin' Mia?   
Ly: How ya livin' girl?   
V: Lookin good, Mi.   
M:(smirks) What can I getcha V?(looks at Leon who's eating a bag of chips) I'm puttin that on your tab. 

J quickly hides the can of pop she just opened, sliding a bowl out her way so she can sit on the counter. 

Ly: Whos in back with Dom?   
M: Brian   
V: Whats the cop doin here?   
L: Cool it, Coyotes R Us 

The guy stands up, tossing some money on the counter.   
G: Thanx Mia. 

Hearing the guyz voice, J inhales sharply, looking at the guy for the first time since she walked in. 

Je: Whats wrong J?   
J:(ignoring him) Still got that Supra, Jared? 

The guy looks at her slightly surprised, not recognizing her.   
J:(curse; pulling out an old pic of her and some guy)   
L: Who is this guy, J?   
J:(to Jared) You were 18 when you left, I was 14.   
Jd: I still don't know who you are.   
V: Who are you? 

J throws the picture on the counter, making her way to the back, taking Dom's beer. Brian comes out and stands beside Mia, Dom following, glaring as J pulling out another beer. 

Jd:(looks at the pic) Jessica Carson.   
J: Jared White.   
Ly:(looks him up and down) So your Jared,not bad. You race.   
Jd: Yah(looking J up and down, smirking) Guess you ain't no good lil Christian girl anymore.   
J: Guess your right. 

V:(to Dom) Tank blew.   
D: It'll be fixed by tonite.   
J: You lettin' me have a go?   
L: Wait for Race Wars.   
J:(whinning slightly) C'mon Dom, me and the Mad Scientest have been working on it. 

Jd:(to J) You race?   
J: Hell yah!   
Jd: Which one?   
J: 240SX   
Jd:(nodz) I'll see ya lata.   
J: You betta. 

M:(to Brian) You comin' tonight?   
B:Yah(kisses her) 

J:(stares after Jared has left)   
Ly: She's in love.   
J:(ignoring them, throwing money down on the counter) Let's go, Jess.   
Je: C ya at the garage. 

They take off, knowing they'll show up soon.   
J: (closes her eyes as Jesse checks out her car) Well?   
Je: Nuthin' wrong with this baby.   
J: Whew...Think he'll let me race tonight?   
Je: Tough call. Whats the deal with Jared?   
J: (slides under her car, grabbing a wrench on her way) Knew him when I was younger.(changing the subject) How's Jordyn?   
Je: She's kool, should be showin' up lata.   
J: Kool.(sliding out she turns on the stereo in her car) 

He was a six foot stallion,   
Said a story book thug   
He was the kind that made you wonder how he put down the love,   
He had a hickey in his pocket   
A fat rock in his ear,   
He made my heart start palpitating,   
Every time he came near. 

She sits in her car, checking her NOS making sure everything was in working order. 

He had a spankin' new Range,   
Sport a tight wardrobe,   
His pants were saggin'   
He was plaited and his hair was corn rolled   
He had his wrist bling blingin   
And his long legs was bow   
He tried to push up on me   
But I knew he had me at go 

The crew walks in, Letty and Mia smirking when they hear the song.   
Ly: Man, our girls in love.   
D: Long as it doesn't break her. 

Giving him a look Letty walks over to where J was.   
Ly: Yo! Move out, gotta check 'em all, don't wanna look like punks. 

V: You lettin' her race?   
D:(watching her hit Leon) She's ready.   
V: She loses and there goes your rep.   
D: She won't lose. 

B: Who's the girl?   
M: That's J, she's like Letty.   
B: Bad ass tough chick?   
M: Bad ass is right. 

J sits on the hood of Dom's car, talking to Leon about tonight. 

J:(motioning to Dom with her head) Think he'll let me?   
L: You should wait til Race Wars   
J: If he wants to make money off my ass, he better give me some experience. 

Jumping off she rolls under the hood of Dom's Mazada.   
J: Pass me a wrench. 

~*~ 

Jared sits in the garage, thinking more about J, then tuning up his car. 

--Flashback-- 

Punked out girl, smirking at him. 

Jd: Betcha can't get my watch off.   
J: Wanna bet? 

She pulls his watch off, sliding it on to her own wrist.   
--End Of Flashback-- 

Yawning, he looks at his watch._Time to get ready,_ he thought.   
Pulling up to an abandoned warehouse, he looks at all the people and nice cars.Parking next to an Eclipse, he gets out standing next to his car. 

H: Check out this snowman, man.(gets up walking out over to Jared)   
H:This your car?   
Jd: Yah.   
H: Name's Hector, I got a last name too but I can't pronounce it so.   
Jd: Jared White.   
H: Typical whiteboy name.(looks up) Here they come. 

Turning around all Jared can make out are 7 sets of headlights. 

A red Mazada, followed by a purple 240SX, black 300SX, yellow Skyline, Blue Maxima,White Jetta and pulling up the rear a green Eclipse.The crowd parts and they stop in the middle of everybody.   
Dom steps out and is soon joined by his skanks. 

L:Rerr...I smell (sniffs) Skanks.Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your face.   
D: I was just talkin'   
L: Ya, whateva. 

Jared watches as J steps out of her car, standing beside Dom.   
_Damn she looks good,_ he thinks. 

Dressed in a small leather halter top, leather skirt and knee high boots with flames, she's never looked better.   
D: One race   
J:(nodz in agreement)   
Edwin hands Hector a wad of money and Marco holds up a slip. 

J:(looking past him) That your car?   
M:(ignores her) Am I in or what?   
D:Whats he got Jesse?   
Je: 4 NOS   
D: Nuff NOS to get yourself blown to bits.But your in.   
Jd: Hold up I want in(holds up a wad of cash)   
J: Sure you can handle it?   
Jd: You know it. 

J:(Hands Hector a wad of cash) Lets race.   
M: I ain't racin' her.   
J: 'Fraid I'll chop your car?   
M:(turning to Dom) She's a girl! 

Glaring at Marco, J steps up to him, getting in his face.   
J:(deadly) I'm a girl who's gunna kick your ass and(points to his car) chop your car.Let's race! 

Jared looks at her, impressed, as the guy backs down.Walking past her he whispers.   
Jd: Nice one.Good luck.   
J:(winking) I don't need luck. 

Jumping in her car, they take off. Anyone who's not racing lines their cars up at the sides, while J, Marco, Edwin & Jared pull up to the starting line. 

M: Good luck trying to beat me Bitch.   
J: You sure as hell won't be wishing me good luck when I beat your ass and chop your car! 

Hitting her subs, she waits for the race to start. 

L: I got nuthin on the scanners, we're good to roll I repeat good to roll.Lets race!!! 

Hector waves for them to go and J puts her foot on the gas, shooting past Marco.Dropping Edwin back along time ago, and passing Marco, she only has to worry about Jared. 

He hits his turbo, and overtakes her. 

V: Shit! 

She smirks, hiting hers and crossing the finish line before Jared. Getting out of her car she takes the money from Hector, giving it to Mia before smirking at Marco. 

J: I'll be taking MY car now.   
Cursing Marco holds up the keys setting them in her hand.   
Smirking at him, she turns around throwing the keys to Jordyn. 

L: We got cops, cops COPS! 

J hops into her car, watching Jordyn fly by in her new Honda S2000.   
Dodging the cops, she pulls up beside Jared, who is about to get boxed in. 

J: Follow me!! 

Cutting sharply she takes a hidden turn, doubling back to Dom's.She pulls into the driveway, Jared following her still. 

J: Nice driving.   
Jd: Thanx.Where'd you learn to drive like that?   
J: Secret(walking towards the door) You comin' in? 

They walk through the door, stepping over Letty, who is playing N64 to get into the living room. 

J:(takes Leon's beer, walking over to Jordyn) How much money am I gunna have to put into that car?   
Jo: Not much, gotta replace a few things but thats it.   
They slap hands and J turns to Jared. 

J: Jared, Jordyn. Jordyn, Jared.   
Jd: Nice to meet you.   
Jo: Likewise. 

J grabs his hand and leads him back to Leon and Letty.   
J: Leon and Letty.   
Ly: Hey   
L:(nods slightly going back to the blonde on his lap)   
J:(points to Vince) The guy playing the guitar is Vince.(catches Mia and Brian going upstairs) That's Mia and Brian, and the guy with Jordyn is Jesse. 

Jd:(pointing at Dom) Who's that?   
J: Thats Dom. 

Dom walks over to them and hugs J, while she smirks at him.   
J: I told you.   
D: I know, I know.   
J:(flicks her eyes to Letty) Go back to yo girl before she kicks my ass. 

Standing with her back to the window, she doesn't see Jenny Tran drive by.She only realizes they're being shot at when something pierces her stomach.   
J crumples to the floor, holding her stomach as blood squrits between her fingers. 

D: No, no!Damnit No!   
Ly:(up the stairs) Brian!Get your ass down here now!!! 

Running down the stairs, Brian watches Jordyn,Jesse & Leon kick people out as Letty screams at him again. 

J groans and tries to twist herself into a ball, cursing loudly when she can't.   
J: Shitttt(turns her head opening her eyes to look at Jared) Jared?(pulls herself up slowly) Are you okay?   
V: Damnit J, lay back down.   
J:(glares at him) Are you okay?   
Jd: Fine, now listen to him(pushes her back lightly, grabbing her hand) 

Brian works on stopping the blood, yelling for Mia to bring some towels, while J herself works on keeping it together.   
Jo: Call an ambulance! 

-- Cut To-- 

The team sits in the waiting room, waiting for J to come out of surgery.   
Jd:(to Dom) Who did it?   
D: Jenny Tran.   
Jd:(repeating him) Jenny Tran. Whos that?   
D: Johnny Tran's sister.   
Jd: Why she shoot up your place?   
D: 'Cuz Brian over there, killed her brother & I gave her cuzin amensia. 

J is wheeled out of the OR an IV in her arm. 

L: How is she?   
Dr: She'll be okay, Luckily the bullet missed her intestines but I'm afraid she lost the baby.   
V: What?   
Dr: She was pregnant(shrugz) I don't think she knew. 

Jared sits there in shock._She was pregnant._

Jo:(looks at them all) No one bring this up to her,As far as her concern she was never pregnant, got it?   
A: Got it.   
Je: She never dated anyone tho.   
Ly: And she would have told me about a one-nighter.   
Jo: (curses) This doesn't leave this room,okay?   
A: Okay.   
Jo: We weren't always friends.I haven't even known her 6 months yet. You'll never guess how we met ethier. She was literally dumped on my doorstep after being drugged,beaten, raped anything you can think of.   


Vince looks at Jordyn with a weird look on his face.   
Jo: Why do you think she's tough? Because of that! What happens when shes alone with a guy in a locked room? She freaks because of that!(calms down) It took me 3 days to get her to take kickboxing and a week to convince her to take conselling.Now she wasn't pregnant!! 

_She told me she was going to take classes,_thinks Jared._Why didn't she take them??_

_--Memory of a MSN conversation--_   
_Whitey: Don't go out with any bums or I'll kick there butts._   
_J: Ok..._   
_Whitey: Don't they will totally take advantage of you._   
_J: I'm taking classes, next semester._   
_Whitey: I could teach ya._   
_J: Aight._   
_--End--_

Mentally kicking himself, he curse loudly._ I was supposed to teach her!_

_--Flashback--_   
_Jd: I'm leaving_   
_J: What? Where? Why?_   
_Jd: I'm going to College._   
_J: You promised another year!_   
_Jd: I know, I'm sorry._   
_J:(sadly) Whatever_   
_--End--_

L: Whats wrong with him?   
V: (glaring) Like I know. 

Jd: (to Jordyn) I was supposed to teach her.   
Jo: Teach her what?   
Jd: Self defense.Thats why she didn't take it.   
Jo: Lemme get this straight.You were supposed to teach her but you didn't cuz you left.   
Jd:(miserably) I told her when I came home that summer I'd teach her(curses) Why didn't I go home that summer?   
Jo: Because you couldn't handle it.   
Jd: Couldn't handle what?Seeing her heartbreak when I left? Or falling for a 14 yr old?   
Jo: You tried to spare her feelings, Jared.   
Jd: But what did she end up losing? Part of her life. 


	2. Issues

A/N- Sorri it took so long in getting it up, but I had a bad case of writers block!!   


* * *

Jd: But what did she end up losing?Part of her life!   
Jo: Not all of it, think of it that way!She lost, maybe a month!She's back in your life now and you need to damn well realize it! 

Sitting back in a chair, he closes his eyes, just thinking about her. 

--Thoughts--   
_When they first met_   
_When she helped him get Kiara_   
_When they took funny pictures in one of those booths_   
_When he told her he was leaving_   
_Her look of heartbreak_

_Man, I've done her wrong.She stood by me when I tried to get Kiara_   
_back, even when she loved me.She loved me enough to give me up._   
_--End--_

Jo:(to Jesse) Does that surprise you?   
Je: What?   
Jo: That he came to a realization so quick?   
Je: No, not really. 

Jess, is lost in dreamland/memoryland.   
--Old Dream--   
_A blonde and a brunette step out of a Nissan 240 SX.Faith,(the blonde) has black leather pants on and an "Erick White" shirt on, while J has a black skirt on with a football jersey cut to reveal her midriff.Stepping over to a table we see singing sensation Erick White sitting next to his brother, Jared White, star football player._   
_--End--_   
_--Memory--_   
_ J sits on Jared's lap in one of those little picture booths, smirking and sticking her tongue out at the camera, as Jared gives her bunny ears._   
_--End--_

L: You guys go home, get some sleep I'll stay here.   
Jd: I can stay if you wanna go.   
Jo:(remembering something) Cmon Jared lets go.   
L: Tha's aight.   
Jd: Aight man. 

Walking out between Jesse & Jordyn he turns around watching Leon.   
Jd: Whats with Leon and Jess?   
Jo:(shrugz) They're tight.And its J around here. 

--Leon's thoughts/ memory--   
_ Its the after party at Dom's house, after they're first race since Jordyn & J got there._   
_ Vince is playing the guitar & Leon is sitting in a chair with a girl on his lap.J walks over to him, glaring at the girl on his lap._   
_J: Dance with me._   
_L:(glaring at her) Sum other time._   
_J:(pouting) Pleasssee Leon._   
_L:(caving) Alright.(the girl gets off him and he stands up)_

_ They start dancing, J talking to Leon as she pops her hipz against him._   
_L:(a lil mad) You made me get rid of that girl so you could talk about car parts?_   
_J:No. I just wanted to let you in on the fact that Tran's sister is here._   
_L:(looks around) No she ain't._   
_J:(still dancing)Outside the window._

_ Leon looks out the window, seeing Jenny Tran aiming a gun towards J, quickly turning them around so he gets hit instead of her._

_J:(realizing he was hit) LEON!_

_ She yells at Dom, setting him down gently on the floor, before taking off out the door._   
_D: J!!_   
_ J can't hear him as she gets in her car, speeding after her.Speeding along the highway, she is almost immediately in the desert. Her car swerves on the highway when Jenny slams into her, forcing her car off the road flipping over._   
_ She trys to find her cell phone, but can't soon blacking out._   
_~~Next Day~~_   
_ J wakes up to the sound of click click click.She looks around, seeing Leon propped up in bed playing N64._   
_J: Leon?_   
_L: Hey girl, your finally awake._   
_J:(propping herself up) How long I been out?_   
_L: I dunno, I was asleep when they brought you in._   
_J: Oh...(runs a hand over her forehead cursing when it stings)What the?(remembers what happened)_   
_L: Remember now?_   
_J: Yah...she made me flip over!_   
_--End--_

_--J's memoryland--_   
_ J walks into Racer's Edge walking straight over to a glass shelf of NOS, before walking over to the counter.She feels eyes on her back and turns around to see a guy a little bit older than her staring at her._   
_ She shrugz it off thinking it was because of what she was wearing(a pair of baggy jeans showing her thong straps & a small tank top) turning back to the guy at the counter._   
_J: I need 2 of those(points to the big NOS)_   
_ The guy comes up behind her and starts talking to her._   
_G: You sure you want the big ones first?_   
_J:(smirking) Yah I'm sure._   
_G: Aight. I'm Leon_   
_J: Name's Jess but you can call me J._   
_L: Aight J._   
_J:(to the guy behind the desk) I need that stuff now._   
_GBD:(glaring at her not seeing Leon) In a minute._   
_J:(glaring at the guy about to say something when Leon begins to talk)_   
_L: How long you been working here?_   
_GBD: Year._   
_L:(glaring at him) Then you should know you have no job anymore._   
_GBD: What are you talkin about?_   
_L: Dominic Toretto says you were just fired._   
_GBD:(looks kinda scared) ok..._   
_J: You didn't have to do that._   
_L: Yah I did, 'cuz otherwise you won't get your stuff._   
_J:(smiles) Thanx then._   
_J:(thinking) Damn.He was hot!!Too bad I'll neva see him again._   
_--Next Day--_   
_Jo: Now I want you to be nice._   
_J: I'm always nice._   
_Jo:(giving her a look) I mean it J.I love Jesse._   
_J:(sighz) Alright, Jo, best behaviour._

_ They walk into Toretto's Garage in silence._

_Jo: Is anybody here?_   
_L:(sliding out from under a car) Who wants to kno?_   
_J: Leon?_   
_L: Yah?_   
_Jo: You know him?_   
_J: We met at Racer's Edge._   
_L:(looking at them for the first time)Jordyn?(looks at J, surprised) J._   
_J:(smirks) Didn't think I'd see you again._   
_L: Same here._   
_--End--_

J wakes up the next morning to a rustling noise.She opens her eyes to see Leon with 2 bags in his hands trying to close the door without making any noise. 

J:(yawning) Hey Leon?   
L: Hey!(holds up the bagz) I brought breakfast.   
J:(teasing) You said brought right?(yawns again) Not made?   
L:(giving her a sarcastic look) Not made, smart ass.   
J:(grinning) Good.I'm hungry! 

They start eating, when J breaks the silence.   
J: When do I get sprung?   
L: Next week.   
J:(looks shocked) Tell me your kiddin!   
L:(laughs) I'm kiddin.2 days.   
J:(hits him) Not funny, Leon!   
L:(laughs changing the subject) You should be aight for Race Wars.   
J:Damn.I hope so!We been working so damn hard on Jordyn's Integra.   
L:(curses thinking) If I told you something would it change how you feel about me?   
J:Leon what are you talking about?   
L:(getting up) I gotta go.(kisses her cheek) 

_Damn, What the hell was that about?_thinks J. She shakes her head, laying back.She looks around the room, bored off her ass.After debating for a milli-second she gets up and starts to get dressed when the doctor walks in. 

Dr: Ms Carson, your supposed to be resting.   
J: I'm all rested.   
Dr: Ms Carson.   
J:(glaring at him) I said I'm all rested.Now got get those papers I have to sign.   
Dr:(nods and leaves) 

She scans the room quickly her eyes landing on the phone.Picking it up she dials Jordyn. 

J:(into the phone) Hey girl...they said 2 I said I'm leavin...I'm not stayin here...Jo...Just come get me and we'll go shoppin....Aight. 

She hangs up just as the doctor walks into the room with the papers.   
Dr: I don't recommend this Ms Carson.   
J:(signing the papers) I don't care.   
Dr: At least take these pain killers with you.   
J(taking them) Whateva. 

She walks out of the room without a glance and out the doors, waiting for Jordyn to show up. 

A few seconds later Jordyn pulls up in front of her.Ruff Ryders Anthem by DMX is blaring out of the speakers. 

Stop, drop, shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh, no   
That's how Ruff Ryders roll   
Niggaz wanna try, niggaz wanna lie   
Then niggaz wonder why, niggaz wanna die   
All I know is pain   
All I feel is rain   
How can I maintain, with madd shit on my brain   
I resort to violence, my niggaz move in silence   
Like you don't know what are style is   
New York niggaz the wildest   
My niggaz is wit' it   
You want it? come and get it   
Took it then we split it   
You fuckin' right we did it   
What the fuck you gonna do, when we run up on you   
fuckin' wit' the wrong crew, don't know what we goin' thru   
I'ma have ta show niggaz how easily we blow niggaz   
When you find out there's somemore niggas, that's runnin with your niggaz   
Nothin' we can't handle, break it up and dismantle, light it up like a candle   
just cause I can't stand you   
Put my shit on tapes, like you bussin' grapes   
Think you holdin weight? Then you haven't met the Apes 

Jo: Hey girl, How ya feelin?   
J:(smirks) Peachy.Let's shop.I need new clothes for Race Wars.   
Jo:(pulls away from the curb) Lets spilt then! 

Stop, drop, shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh, no   
That's how Ruff Ryders roll Is ya'll niggaz crazy?   
I'll buss you and be swazy   
Stop actin' like a baby, mind your business lady   
Nosy people get it too, when you see me spit at you   
you know I'm tryin' ta get rid of you   
Ya I know it's pitiful   
That's how niggaz get down   
Watch why niggaz spit round   
Make ya'll niggaz kiss ground, just for talkin' shit clown   
Oh you think it's funny then you don't know me money   
It's about to get ugly, fuck it dog I'm hungry   
I guess you know what that mean, come up off that green   
Five niggaz or a fiend, don't make it a murder scene   
Give a dog a bone, leave a dog alone   
let a dog roam and he'll find his way home   
Home of the brave, my home is a cage   
and yo I'ma slave til' my home is a grave   
I'ma pull paper, it's all about the papers   
Bitches talkin' paper then how they wanna rape us   
Stop, drop, shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh, no   
That's how Ruff Ryders roll   
Look what you dun started,   
Asked for it, you got it   
had it, should have shot it   
Now your dearly departed   
Get at me dog, did I rip shit with this one here I flip shit   
Niggaz know when I kick shit   
It's gonna be some slick shit   
What was that look for, when I walked in the door   
Oh you thought you was raw, boom not anymore   
Cause now you on the floor, wishin you never saw me walk   
through that door, with that 4 4   
Now it's time for bed   
Two more to the head, got the floor red   
Yea that nigga's dead   
Another unsolved mystery, It's goin' down in history   
Niggaz ain't never did shit to me   
Bitch ass niggaz can't get to me   
Gots to make the move, got a point to prove   
Got a make'em grove, got'em all like ooh   
So to the next time, you hear this nigga ryhme   
Try to keep your mind, on gettin pussy and crime 

Jared sits in his little apartment, thinking of how he can get J to give him a second chance. _She's pretty close with Leon,though.Maybe there's something there, something they're hiding from everybody,_thinks Jared. 

Shaking his head he gets into his car, he needed to clear his head. 

Leon standds beside Vince and Letty, not really paying much attention to what Dom is saying. 

D: Race Wars is the last one.The Civic's are hidden.They'll never think it was us again!   
Ly: You changed the tires right?   
Je: Yah I did it.Man, I can't believe I'm keeping this from Jordyn.   
V: Cmon Jess, What would she do if you told her?   
Je: Freak.   
V: There ya go. Its better this way. 

D:(to Leon) Your pretty quiet.   
L: I almost told her.   
D: Told who?   
L: Told J.It slipped but I caught myself.   
D: It'll be alright man. 

Jared parks his car and walks into the hospital.He walks into the hospital and into the room J was in surprised to see it empty.He then bumps into her Doctor. 

Jd: Where's Ms. Carson?   
Dr: She checked out this morning.   
Jd: I thought you were keeping her here 'til Tuesday.   
Dr: Ms. Carson had other ideas. 

--Cut To-- 

Brown haired Kiara stepped out of her car, looking at Toretto's Market while Blue Eyed Faith gasps. 

F: Tell me your not seriously going in there.   
K: Sorri Faith, I gotta.   
F: You sure this is where Marco told you?   
K: Yah this is the place. 

Taking a deep breath they walk in.The girl behind the counter looks at them smirking. 

M: Red Lobsters down the street.   
K:(glares at her) Jared White hang around here?   
M:(glaring back) Depends. 

An orange Supra pulls up and Jared gets out, jogging towards Mia. 

Jd: You know where J is Mia?   
M:(raises an eyebrow) Hospital?   
Jd: I was just there.   
M: Calm down, brow. She's prolly with Jordyn. 

F:(not believing it) Jared.   
Jd:(looks at them) Faith.(softly) Kiara.   
K:(smirking at Mia) Hello Jared. 

Jordyn's silver Integra pulls to a stop just in front of the store. J steps out laughing and Jordyn follows. 

J: I can't believe you did that!   
Jo:(grinz) Its not like you've never outrun a cop before.   
J: Not like that!(walking in the store) What up Mia?(laughs, kissing Jared's cheek) Hey.   
Jd: Where were you?   
J: Shoppin with Jo.(glares at him) You gotta problem with that?   
Jd: No.   
F: Jessica? 

J turns to look at her, not saying a word, before seeing Kiara.She looks at Jared, shakes her head and grabs herself a Corona.   
M: What'd ya get J?   
J:(shrugz) New clothes for Race Wars.   
M: Cool.   
Jo: Yo, who's that chick, She keeps givin ya weird looks.   
J: Which one?   
Jo: Both.   
J: Blonde is Faith, old friend and the brunette is Kiara(points to Jared) his ex.   
  
  
  



	3. Asshole! Bitch!

A/N: Sorri it took so long! 

* * *

Jo:(in shock) Thats Kiara?   
J: Yah.   
M: She's a skank. 

They start laughing and Jared walks over to them. 

Jd: Get them away from me!   
M: They'll be gone in a second.   
Jd: Whatcha talkin' 'bout? 

J smirks when she hears engines.   
--Cut To--   
Mazada RX7   
--Cut To--   
Nissan 300 ZX   
--Cut To--   
Nissan Maxima   
--Cut To--   
Nissan Skyline   
--Cut To--   
Volkswagon Jetta 

J:(grins) V'll scare 'em away. 

The team walks in smirking when they see Kiara and Faith, standing there in skirts and halter tops. 

L: Red Lobsters down the street.   
K: We're here to see Jared, so back off.   
L: Hey Jared, you really wanna talk to these guyz?(glares at him slightly)   
F: Just 'cuz we don't dress like sluts don't mean you can walk all over us. 

Jordyn, Mia, J and Letty stand up glaring at them, Jordyn and J glaring at Kiara, while Mia and Letty glare at Faith. 

Ly: Pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your face.   
F: Ooo Did ya come up with that one all by yourself?   
J:(glaring at Kiara, yet speaking to Faith) Now would be a good time to shut yo mouth.   
Jo:(looking them up and down) We look like skanks? You looked in the mirror lately?   
K: Have you?   
M: Get the hell out while you still can.   
K: Will do. I'll call ya lata Jared.   
F:(walking out the door) How are those urges Jess?   
J:(glaring at her, before punching her across the face) Guess I still can't control them, Bitch. 

Jared glares at Faith while she stands there with her hand on her face.   
F: Shitttttt.   
Jd:(smirking) Guess she's gotten stronger, 

Kiara and Faith walk out and the team goes their seperate ways in the market. 

J: Letty, I gotta talk to ya.   
Ly:(walking over) Whats wrong girl?   
J:(curses) I got issues. 

Did you sleep on the wrong side   
I'm catching a bad vibe   
And it's contagious   
What's the latest?   
Speak your heart   
Don't bite your tongue   
Don't get it twisted   
Don't misuse it   
What's your problem?   
Lets resolve it   
We can solve it   
What's the causes?   
It's official   
You've got issues   
I've got issues   
But I know I miss you   
Am I supposed to change?   
Are you supposed to change?   
Who should be hurt?   
Who should be blamed?   
Am I supposed to change?   
Are you supposed to change?   
Who should be hurt?   
Who should be ashamed?   
Am I supposed to change?   
Are you supposed to change?   
Who should be hurt?   
Will we remain?   
You need a resolution   
I need a resolution   
We need a resolution   
We have so much confusion 

Am I supposed to change?   
Are you supposed to change?   
Who should be hurt?   
Who should be blamed?   
Am I supposed to change?   
Are you supposed to change?   
Who should be hurt?   
Who should be ashamed?   
Am I supposed to change?   
Are you supposed to change?   
Who should be hurt?   
Will we remain?   
You need a resolution   
I need a resolution   
We need a resolution   
We have so much confusion 

I want to know   
Where were you last night?   
I fell asleep on the couch   
I thought we were going out   
I want to know   
Were your fingers broke?   
If you had let me know   
I wouldn't have put on my clothes   
I want to know   
Where'd you go instead?   
Cause it was four in the morning   
When you crept back in the bed   
I want to know   
What was in your head?   
Or what was in my head?   
Am I supposed to change?   
Timbaland:   
Girl holla   
You give me bits and pieces   
You tryna blame me when I don't even know the reason   
I think it's just the season   
Maybe the month   
Maybe the building   
Now tell me what's the reason?   
Stupid yo?   
Looks are deceiving   
So, cut the crying   
Cut the coughing   
Cut the wheezing girl   
Quit the blaming   
Cut the naming   
Cut the sleeping girl   
I think you need some prayer   
Better call the deacon girl   
So get your act right or else we won't be speaking, girl   
So what's it gonna be?   
[ weird Timbaland sound ]   
Me and you?   
Or is it gonna be who blames who?   
I'm tired of these things   
I'm tired of these scars   
I think I'm gonna get me a drink   
I'll call you tomorrow 

Ly: Aight   
J: I think I'm fallin for Jared.   
Ly:(raises an eyebrow) And?   
J: And I've already fallin' for him and I got hurt. 'Sides Kiara is back. 

Faith and Kiara sit in their hotel room, Faith icing her cheek while Kiara curses pacing back and forth. 

K: There's no way he's with her!   
F:(grinning) Would it matter if he was?   
K: Good point(sighs) Lets watch a Vin Diesel movie. 

That afternoon Dom walks into the garage seeing an old pair of Doc Martins barely visible under Jordyn's Integra. 

D: Get out from under that car.   
J:(Sliding out looking sweaty) Why?   
D: 'Cuz your not working on this cvar yet. Your not even supposed to be outta the hospital!   
J: Guess what Dom. I feel fine, and look at this(lifts her shirt so he can see the stitches in her stomach)   
D: Your supposed to have something over that.   
J: I will but I'm still working on the car.(slides back under the car with a 3/4 wrench) 

Jared opens the door to his apartment to see Vince and Leon standing there. 

V: Who were those chicks?   
Jd: Ppl I used to know.   
L: More specific Jared   
Jd: Faith And Kiara.   
V: What the hell were they doing at the store?   
Jd: How should I know?   
V: They said they were there to see you, how did they know where you were?   
Jd: I don't know. 

Leon and Vince get ready to leave, when Leon turns back. 

L: You break her heart, I'll break your neck. 

With that said he walks down the hall leaving Jared standing in the door confused. 

_Nothing between them my ass, _he thinks. 

RING RING 

Jared answers the phone and groanz inwardly when he hears Kiara's voice on the other end. 

Jd: Hello Kiara...I'm kinda busy right now...(sighs) I'll meet you at 10.C ya. 

Kiara grins at Faith who is sitting on her bed. 

F: I guess he said Yes.   
K: We're meeting at 10 which means you somehow have to get J here by 11.   
F: How am I supposed to do that? 

Leon walks up behind J, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

J:(grins) Hey Leon.   
L: Come to dinner with me.   
J: Don't you usually go somewhere Tuesday nights?   
L: Not tonight, come with me?   
J: O' course(wipes engine grease on his cheek, grinning) 

--Cut To-- 

Jared and Kiara sit at a table talking. Well she's talking. 

K: I was so freaked out walking in there! Who were those people anywayz?   
Jd: Hmm? Oh, just some friends. 

J walks in wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps, that hugged all her curves and her black "flame" boots.Leon stands beside her, his arm casually draped around her shoulders.J grins up at Leon as they walk to there table. 

J:(sits down across from Leon) This is awesome!   
L:(grinz) Glad you like it. 

J's smile disappears when she sees Jared and Kiara kissibg, Leon then notices her face. 

L: Whats wrong J?(turns around seeing Jared & Kiara) Lets get outta here. 

J nods and stands up.She already has a plan since to get out the door she has to walk past them. 

As she is walking with Leon she picks up a glass of redwine. They stop in front of their table where J pretends to trip and the red wine splashes all over Kiara. 

J:(fakely) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!   
K:(growling) That was a $200 dress!   
J:(sweetly) You mean you had that much money?   
K: Listen Bitch.   
J:(interupts her) No you listen.Your not ruinin my life again so stay the hell out of it.(turns to Jared) And you... just stay the hell away from me!   
Jd: Nothing there huh?   
J:(growls) And there wasn't between you & Kiara!   
L:(glaring at Jared) Lets go J. 

They walk into Leon's apartment, both still fuming about what happened. 

J: Mofu.What the hell was hell was he talkin about?   
L:(mumbling) I'm gunna break his neck. 

They walk into Leon's room where he shrugs out of his shirt, putting on his blue muscle shirt, flopping down on the bed. J grins as she tickles his sides laughing when he tries to wiggle away. 

J: Not so fast man. 

Leon then begins to tickle her back, and as she wiggles around in his lap begins to get aroused.He flips the over, watching her laugh. 

L:(thinking) Here's my chance.(leans down and kisses her) 

--Cut To-- 

Dom gets in his car, and gets ready to leave the garage when a familiar Orange Supra gets in his way. 

Jd: Where's J?   
D: Wit Leon. Now move your car. 

Jared gets into his car and speeds over to Leon's small house, that he shared with Vince.He parks his car and goes around back after not seeing anyone in the living room.Peeking into Leon's room, he feels a flash of anger when he sees J ,topless, with Leon on top of her. 

--Cut To-- 

Kiara opens the door to her hotel room, grinning when she sees Jared. He begins to speak when Kiara pulls him into the room, kissing him.   
  
  
  



	4. Race Wars

A/N Sorri its takin so long for me to get them up but I'm havin a few problems with the story! 

* * *

--Next Day-- 

J wakes up and tries to move, surprised to find Leon's arm around her waist. She smiles before looking at the clock on his bedside table. 

J: Shit!(sits up and quickly hits Leon awake)   
L: Huh? What?   
J: Race Wars!   
L: Shittt! 

They jump out of bed, running in different directions. Leon heads to the bathroom while J runs to his closet grabbing some clothes she kept there.   
She throws on a matching bra/thong set, then a baggy pair of camoflouge pants & a black tank top. 

Leon runs into the room with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. J, then runs into the bathroom soaking her hair and brushing her teeth. When she returns to the bedroom, she immediately calls Letty, putting her boots on at the same time. 

J:(on the phone) Letty...pick up damnit! Hey girl...yah look grab my stuff...Yah I'm gunna need you to do my hair in a bunch o' lil briads...yah me & you'll stop sumwhere aight? Kool, don't leave til I get there...Aight...Lata. 

After she gets off the phone she notices Leon watching her. She smiles at him remembering what he said last night when he thought she was asleep and slowly walks over to him. She kisses his cheek sweetly before whispering in his ear. 

J: I love you too. 

Pulling away she walks towards the door, grabbing her sunglasses.   
J: C'mon hun we gotta get movin! 

--Cut To-- 

Jared walks up the next morning after something tickled his nose.He opens his eyes to see Kiara, with her head under his chin asleep. 

Jd:(quietly) Oh shit...what have I done?(loudly when he looks at the clock) Shit! 

Kiara walks up startled before smiling at him. 

K: Hey Baby.   
Jd: Damn, I gotta get to Race Wars.   
K: Want some company?   
Jd: You wanna go to Race wars?   
K: Sure, it'll be fun. 

--Cut To-- 

Letty sits on top of a picnic table braiding J's hair.   
Ly: So?   
J: So What?   
Ly: C'mon what happened last night.   
J:(grinz) He Loves Me   
Ly: Whoa... And?   
J: I love him back.   
Ly: Turn your head(starting a new braid) Thought you was fallin' for Jared.   
J: That asshole? Neva 

--Cut To-- 

Kiara grinz slyly at Jared, who is getting kinda nervous.   
K: Pull over. 

Jared pulls over on the shoulder of the road, Kiara then climbs over the stick shift to straddle him, and kisses him. 

--Cut To-- 

Security Guy: Hey, Welcome to Race Wars.   
J: Thanx, brow. 

She pulls in and after getting the number 143 on her back window, drives around until she spots Mia's Integra. 

--Cut To--   
SG: Welcome to Race Wars.   
Jd: Ya, thanx. 

He drives around and finally Kiara asks what has been on her mind since they left for Race Wars. 

K: Who are you meeting here?   
Jd: Some guyz I met in College. 

He finally spots a white Talon(rip off of an Eclipse) and pulls up beside it. 

--Cut To-- 

J stands beside Leon, just looking out at the desert.   
L:(thinking) Can't believe I'm doing this again. 

J sighs and leans her head on his shoulder.   
J: Lets make some money. 

J's black Nissan 240 SX pulls up to the starting line.She grinz not bothering to look over to see who she's racing yet. She pulls out a roll of money, looking up and flashing it. She nearly drops it when she sees Jared. 

J:(glaring at him) Be prepared to get smoked. 

The guy tells them to go, and J puts her foot on the gas.Leon watches her race, not realizing that Jared is the one racing the other car. 

Jared pushes it to 140 before hitting his NOS. J on the other hand is more experienced and lets it hit 190 before hitting her NOS flying past the finish line. 

She stops her car back where she's "living" and steps out of her car waiting for Jared to pay up. 

L:(walks over to her, lifting her up) Nice one baby. 

She smiles and kisses his cheek when Jared pulls up. 

J:(turning into Bitch mode) Bout time. Where's my money. 

He hands it to her before getting into his car going back to his friends, Adam and Paul. 

A: You got smoked by a chikk?   
Jd: Yah man. Her names J.   
P: Ain't she with Toretto?   
Jd: Yah.   
A: Damn. She's hot, man. (winks) I'll hafta go see her lata.   
Jd: Go ahead man. She'll prolly kick your ass, that is if Leon don't get to ya first. 

--Lata That Nite-- 

J and Jordyn leave the group to go to J's trailer, while the rest of the group 'cept for Brian & Mia dance and drink etc. 

D: Let's Ride. 

J watches out the window as Leon, Letty,& Jesse get into Leon's car and Dom & Vince get into Vince's. 

J turns to Jordyn who didn't see them leave. 

J: Anyone asks tell them I went for a drive.   
Jo: Where ya going?   
J:(grinz) For a drive. 

With that said she walks out and gets into her car, following not so close behind them. 

Vince's Maxima and Leon's Skyline pull up to the hidden Civics.Dom unviels them while the rest get out. 

D: Alright, Letty I want you on the right.Leon watch th scanner.   
L: Copy that. 

Dom and Vince get into one Civic,Leon and Jesse get in another & Letty sits in the other. 

They move towards the now-deserted highway and J wishes she didn't have bright orange flames on her car. 

D: Alright. Go Time 

Leon cuts off the semi, while Jesse pops out the sunroof and pulls out the window. Dom takes over Leon's spot in front of the semi while Vince pops out of the sunroof and jumps onto the front of the semi. Dom, then realizes the driver has a gun. 

The driver shoots at Vince but misses. 

Ly:(on the walkie talkie) Dom, I'm comin up to distract him. 

Letty moves her car up until the driver of the semi sees her and has a clear shot. 

Ly: C'mon boy.It doesn't get much better than this. 

The driver then shoots the back of her car, making her spin outta control. 

D: Leon pull back for Letty.   
L: I'm on it. 

Leon and Jesse get out of the Civic to see J's Nissan parked two feet away from Letty's Civic. When they look in the car they are surprised to find Letty sitting there while J walks over to them. 

J: How the fuck could you not tell me about this?(looks around) Where's Dom & Vince???   
Je: Vince is still on the semi.   
J: Shittt...move Leon( he doesn't) I'm gettin him off that semi now MOVE.(he moves) Let you know the song & where to meet. 

With that said she gets in Leon's Civic and takes off determined to get Vince off that semi. 

L: What song Letty? 

Letty doesn't respond as she turns it to number 12 on the cd playa.The Only One I Trust by Cityhigh comes on. 

It was two weeks before my son's birthday,   
The "DT's" were ringing my bell.   
They told me the raid, would go down any day,   
And if I was smart I wouldn't tell.   
It was all over him yaw, my boyfriend the criminal.   
He was caught up in the game, and the F.B.I. warned,   
If I didn't go along,   
They'd make sure I never saw my son or my boyfriend again.   
He would always tell me… 

J picks up the walkie talkie. 

J: Dom, I'm gettin him off the semi.   
D: J, what the hell are you doing?? 

She ignores Dom and tries to see whats going on in the semi.   
J: Screw it. 

She cuts underneath the semi coming out on the right side.The driver sees her by the front wheels and bumps her, making her flip over twice the car landing upside down. 

I know you're afraid,   
But you can't leave me now.   
Lean on my shoulder,   
Soon it'll be over.   
I'm try'na build our future,   
I'm doing this for us.   
Your're the only one I love,   
The only one I trust. 

While the driver turned the wheel, Vince took that opprutunity to knock him out and take over the wheel. 

Jesse is about to drive past J when Letty stops him.   
Ly: There's J!!   


I'd been with him for about, four years,   
And I swear he gave me anything that I could dream.   
But the life that he lived was a nightmare, I swear, it wasn't clean.   
He was blinded, by the cream.   
All the murderous capaz, the trip to Las Vegas,   
Making millions from paper blood-stained.   
Stuck in my head like a song,   
I saw every sin, I knew every wrong,   
And if I didn't go along, I'd never see my family again.   
He would always tell me. 

J crawls out the broken window of the Civic, screaming when a piece of glass rips her stitches and digs in. 

Leon jumps out of the car running towards her.   
L: You okay baby?   
J: It hurts like a bitch... 

Leon picks her up, setting her on her on her feet & guiding her back to the car. 

L: Cmon we gotta meet them. 

J & Leon get in the backseat while Letty sits up front with Jesse. 

I know you're afraid,   
But you can't leave me now.   
Lean on my shoulder,   
Soon it'll be over.   
I'm try'na build our future,   
I'm doing this for us.   
Your're the only one I love,   
The only one I trust. 

They get back to where Vince's and Leon's cars are to see Dom and Vince loading stuff into the trunks. 

D: What the hell were you thinking?   
J:(quietly) That part of my family was stuck on a semi with a guy who had a gun.(turns to Jesse) Your driving my car. 

She gets into Leon's car not caring anymore. The rest except Leon to the same and finally so does he. 

L: Jess...   
J: I don't wanna hear it Leon. 

They drive in silence back to Race Wars. 

J follows Leon inside the trailer their sharing and stays quiet while he gets the first aid kit. He patches her up and then makes puppy dog eyes. 

L: Still mad?   
J: (sighs) No...   
L: I almost told you.   
J: When?   
L: You were in the hospital.   
J: Oh.. 

--Next Day-- 

J stands next to her car, begging Letty. 

J: Let, please! I'm begging you here!   
Ly: Why do you wanna see him anywayz?   
J: I told you! That Supra would be a good win.   
Ly: That ain't the only reason.   
J: (sighs) I always want him to see what he's missin'.   
Ly: Aight let's go.   
J:(grabs the slip to her car) Aight. 

--Cut To--   
A: Yo Jared. There be two chicks here for ya. And one of 'ems J. 

Jared grins at Paul before walking out. Paul, curious about this J chick, follows him.   
Two girlz were standing there, one wearing baggy jeans with her thong straps out and a purple tank top. Her hair up in braids and a little bandage over her left eye. The other was dressed similar baggy jeans,thong straps out and a semi transparent shirt with her hair in a ponytail.   
Both girlz are checking out Jared's car. 

J: Wonder how much I'd have to put into it...   
Ly: Prolly a couple thou. Still a good investment?   
J: Damn straight...betta than half the cars I've won. 

Jd: What the hell are you talking about?   
A: Hey J.   
J:(ignores him) Slips.   
Jd: Slips?   
J: Yah, I win, I get your car. You win, you get mine, and ya know its a damn good car.   
P: Don't do it man, I've seen her car.   
Jd: Your on.   
Ly: Yo J, Leon's a'ready up there wit yo car.   
J: Let's Race. 

Jared gets in his car while Paul tries to talk him out of racing slips. 

P:Listen to me, man. She's prolly got more than a 10 000 under that hood.   
Jd: I know man, but so do I.   
P: Your not listenin to me! She's with Toretto, they got the best shit around! 

J smirks at Leon as gets into her car.   
J: Baby don't worry.I'll have a new car to race and show off.Easy win.   
L: Alright your gunna win. 

--Cut To--   
J: Hey Mia. Check out my new ride.   
M: Wooohoo.I'm drivin that home?   
J: Yah, girl.Don't go to loco, though. I would like to have a car when ya get done! 

--Cut To--   
K: You lost your car?!   
Jd:(doesn't respond) Yo, Paul, gimme a ride home.   
P: I told you not too...but aight. 

--Cut To-- 

They fly forward in there "V" shape, the crowd parts and they brake parking in formation. 

J steps out of her car, slapping hands with Jordyn, Letty & Mia. Leon comes up behind her and hugz her making sure every guy there knows she's taken. 

--Cut To-- 

The engines roar and then fly at the sound of the word "GO". 

When The Sun Goes Down, Another World Comes To Life. 


End file.
